


Pin Me Up Against the Wall, Please?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is THIRSTY, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Desperation, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical restraints, Marking, Sex Magic, Strength Kink, Teasing, dirty talking, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec can't help the fantasy, because any time Magnus works out, it's there, tantalizing him.  After all, he's 6'3", he shouldn't be imagining his boyfriend pinning him to a wall to go to town on him.





	Pin Me Up Against the Wall, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anyone want a break from all the fluff? 
> 
> HAVE SOME SMUT! On a side note, I love when my tags literally turn into a list of kinks....

It’s not to say that he hadn’t thought about it, because he definitely, absolutely had. But he’d just never known how to, you know. _Ask_.

  
Alec sighed and glanced out at Magnus on the balcony, the ball of magic in his palms being easily manipulated as his arms and abdomen flexed. He sank a little deeper into the couch and tried not to groan. What was worse was that Magnus wasn’t even shirtless, he was wearing sleeveless crop top (now that he knew what those were) that showed off rather than hid any of his skin.

  
He can’t help but let his eyes catch on the play of muscles across Magnus’ back and biceps, how easily they flexed and he bit down the noise that wanted to escape his mouth. Alec turned back to the tablet and ordered himself to focus, but he managed to read maybe a sentence before his eyes were back on Magnus.

  
Magnus knew exactly how gorgeous he was too. The little smirk around his lips said so. But he didn’t know what Alec was thinking, what he was imagining, and he was definitely not blushing. _Nope_. He didn’t blush as much as he used to, but this…imagining his boyfriend lifting him, pinning him to the wall and fucking him. _Well_. That was a bit, much. 

  
“My, my, Alexander, what are you thinking?" Magnus drawled, turning to face the inside of the apartment, his fingertips flicking the ball of magic up into the air before letting it dissipate.

  
Alec’s eyes flew up to Magnus as he stepped back into the loft and he bit down on his lips, ordering himself not to blush. He was not going to blush. He was too old to blush like this, especially with everything they’d already done together. "N-nothing.”

  
“Nothing?” Magnus repeated, padding towards the couch, stopping in front of where Alec seemed to be letting the couch swallow him whole, a bit of a grin on his face. “Seems like a whole lot of nothing to me. Is everything all right?”

  
“Yep!” Alec squeaked, his eyes dropping from Magnus’ face to his arms, the fine sheen of sweat on Magnus. He untangled himself from the couch and sat up properly, fully intent on pushing Magnus into the bedroom, because he’d definitely at least learned how to distract Magnus.

  
Magnus planted a hand in the center of Alexander’s chest, stopping his forward movement easily. “Ah, ah, no. You’re going to tell me what it is.” He was surprised to watch Alec’s eyes widen, darken and then drop to his arm before he could feel Alec’s heart start to pound against his palm. He raised both of his eyebrows. 

  
Alec bit down on his lip and did his best not to curse. Damn Magnus for being so fucking observant. He brought his eyes back up to where Magnus was staring at him, expectant and patient. “It’s nothing.”

  
“Alexander,” Magnus said, lowering his hand. “I can count on one hand the actual number of fantasies that you have admitted to me. I’d love to, ah, hear what this one is? Unless it’s something else.”

  
Alec blushed to the tips of his ears. He could feel the heat radiating off of his face and he groaned. “It’s just a thing. It doesn’t matter.” Except it did matter, and he could all-too-easily picture Magnus pinning him to the wall beside the couch, his voice getting that low, demanding tone when he wasn’t going to let Alec deflect or change the topic.

  
“Mmm, well,” Magnus said, reaching out to trail his fingertips along Alec’s shoulder and down his chest. “I would argue that since it involves you, it matters, very much.” He licked his lips, unable to keep from grinning as Alec’s eyes tracked the movement. “So what is this…thing you don’t want to tell me?" 

  
Alec took a deep breath and tried to make himself say the words. That he wanted Magnus to pin him to the wall. To hold him up and, and… 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus called, his voice soft, his hand coming up to cup Alec’s jaw, pulling him in for a gentle kiss before he let their eyes meet again. “It’s me. I’m not going to mind, or judge. Tell me?”

  
“Iwantyoutopinmetothewall,” Alec muttered, getting all of the words out as quickly as he could, clenching his eyes shut.

  
Magnus hummed, his free hand coming up to rub Alec’s forearm. “I’ve pinned you to my fair share of walls, darling. Especially if I haven’t seen you in a few days." He grinned when Alec’s blush came back with a vengeance. "What’s different about what you want now?" 

  
Alec swallowed and took a deep breath. "I, uh. I want you to pin me to the wall, w-without my feet on the ground." And now that he’d started to say the words he couldn’t stop them. "I want my legs around your waist as you fuck me, I want you to force me to my knees to suck you, and keep me there and-" 

  
Magnus chuckled and gave Alec’s hair a firm tug to stop the rambling before Alec looked at him, his face falling. "Anything in particular that brought this up?”

  
Alec flushed and shook his head.

  
Magnus didn’t believe that for a second, and based on how Alec’s eyes dropped to his arms again, lingering there for a good few seconds before the shadowhunter met his eyes again, he was right. In an instant, Magnus understood and grinned again. "_Ah_.“

  
Alec scowled. "What does that mean?”

  
“It means you, my lovely shadowhunter, have a kink I am very much going to enjoy exploiting,” Magnus promised, dropping his hands to Alec’s hips, pushing him back towards the wall as Alec’s eyes went wide.

  
“It’s not a, not a _kink_!” Alec spluttered. “You’re gorgeous and hot and I-" 

  
"Want me to pin you to a wall and fuck you, holding you up against the wall with nothing but my strength, hm?” Magnus finished for Alec, smirking at him.

  
Alec glared at Magnus. “Maybe.”

  
Magnus eyes narrowed and he pushed Alec into the wall with a bit more force than he’d originally intended. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to catch his attention that he was being put there by someone stronger than him. By the quick hitch in Alec’s breath, it had worked. He licked his lips.

  
“Magnus,” Alec groaned, reaching out for Magnus, only to have his hands stop halfway before they were lazily brought above his head by a haze of blue magic until they were pinned to the wall. He stared up at his hands and his heart started to pound as he looked to Magnus wildly. 

  
“All right?” Magnus asked, carefully tracking Alec’s face for any traces of real panic. But instead all he saw was heat and desperation. "You’ll tell me to stop if you need to.“

  
Alec swallowed again and nodded, tugging at the magical restraints only to realize that he truly couldn’t move, and, even better, he could use it as leverage once he got his legs around Magnus’ hips. Fuck he couldn’t wait. "Yeah, yeah, Magnus. I know. What’d we use for you? T-traffic lights?”

  
Magnus nodded approvingly. “Good. I need my hands free to hold your hips up after all. Can’t have you falling to the floor.” He promised. His eyes glittered. “Everything on the table that we’ve tried before?”

  
“Yes, fuck, Magnus, _please_,” Alec panted, rocking his hips up, desperate for any kind of friction he could get. His eyes dropped to Magnus’ arms and he could picture it already, holding him back against the wall, making him take it.

  
“Fantastic,” Magnus purred, dropping his lips to Alexander’s deflect rune, sucking the dark skin into his mouth before biting at it, savoring the choked off moan from Alexander. “You’re going to enjoy this, I promise.” He spread Alec’s legs, and with a wave of his fingers, Alec was wearing nothing, pinned to the wall of his loft. 

  
“What a picture you make,” Magnus purred, licking his lips. “All spread out for me, like this, desperate, wanting…” he reached out and trailed a fingertip along the hard line of Alexander’s cock, just to watch him shout and his back arch off the wall. “Wanting nothing more than me to fuck you, nice and hard.” Magnus smirked. "I bet you’d love bruises on your hips, wouldn’t you?“

  
"Yes, Magnus,” Alec panted out, his whole body shaking. “Please, I want." 

  
"I know, my darling,” Magnus purred, running one hand down the trembling skin of Alec’s thigh before back up again, over the ridges of his abs. “First, there’s something I absolutely have to do.” He sucked a mark into Alexander’s neck, just below his deflect rune. He took his time, biting down on the skin to hear Alec shout. Magnus pinned Alec’s hips to the wall to prevent him from bucking and pressed another kiss to his heart as he flicked his fingers, another stream of blue escaping them with very specific intent.

  
Alec couldn’t help but tremble under the firm hold Magnus had at him. But more surprising was the sensation of a lubricated finger sliding into him, though he could damn well feel where Magnus hands were. His eyes flew open in shock and he moaned, his whole body straining against the hold on his wrists and hips, but Magnus held firm, his arms flexing with the effort. He didn’t know what was sexier, Magnus holding him in place, or Magnus using his magic so he didn’t have to let go.

  
“Like that, Alexander?" 

  
”**Fuck**.“ Alec trembled under the touch, but managed to nod his head several times over, panting hard as Magnus pressed his magic in deeper, stretching him as easily as he did with his fingers. "So good, Magnus.”

  
Magnus chuckled against Alec’s sternum, sucking another mark into the skin above his abs before he glanced up at the shadowhunter. Just like that, he twisted the magic so it would feel like two fingers and felt Alec writhe under him, his hips and thighs flexing as he tried to move.

  
“Magnus!” Alec shouted, even as Magnus continued to hold him still and make him take it, as two fingers flexed to three and Magnus continued to tease him, pressing his magic in at the perfect angle, yet holding him still all at the same time.

  
“Trust me,” Magnus purred, standing back up, licking his way up the path of marks that he had left, all the way to Alexander’s lips until he could kiss his shadowhunter again. “You’re almost ready.”

  
“I am ready,” Alec growled, pressing into the kiss, demanding more from Magnus, straining against the hold the warlock had him in. “Fuck, I’ve been ready since-” he flushed and snapped his mouth shut. 

  
Magnus raised both of his eyebrows when Alexander refused to meet his eyes, instead staring at the wall. “Just how long were you watching me, Alexander?”

  
“Shut up,” Alec muttered, glaring at Magnus. “I can’t look away from you on a normal day, but like that, it’s like, everything you do is a turn on." 

  
Magnus grinned brightly and kissed Alec until the glare had faded and he was leaning into the kiss again. "I’ll have to make sure I work out in front of you more often if this is the result I get,” he purred, pushing his magic into Alec’s prostate at the same time he wrapped a hand around his cock. 

  
Alec shouted, his head falling back as he whined, especially when Magnus kept up the torture, sending him spiraling towards the edge after how keyed up he’d been. “Magnus, fuck, get in me,” he ordered.

  
Magnus hummed and slowly let the magic inside Alec fade and removed his hand. “Next time, I’ll make you come like that, then again as I fuck you.”

  
Alec’s mouth went dry. “N-Next time?”

  
Magnus’ eyes were hot and bright. “Oh yes. You’ve given me many ideas, Alexander. Today is just the start of them.”

  
Alec groaned and stared at Magnus, desperately wanting to pull him in for a kiss. “Kiss me,” he demanded, staring at Magnus.

  
“Now that is a demand I can never resist,” Magnus purred, leaning up to kiss Alexander. He took his time falling into the kiss, nipping and sucking at Alexander’s lips until the shadowhunter was groaning and whining for him. 

  
Alec shivered as Magnus’ hands dropped to his hips and he watched Magnus test his weight for a brief second. “Please,” he whispered. Fuck, he wanted it so badly, even if Magnus had to use his magic to help, it didn’t matter, he just, fuck, he wanted Magnus to take him.

  
Magnus looked up at Alec and licked his lips. “No moving your hands,” he ordered, dissipating the magic around Alec’s wrist, and after a moment, conjuring a handhold for Alec, watching him grab onto it. “That’s for you to use for leverage…if you want, of course.” Magnus smirked and winked at the wide-eyed look from Alec.

  
“I don’t need you thinking I can’t hold you up perfectly fine on my own. Now, legs around my waist,” Magnus ordered, waving away his clothes a moment later, easily lifting Alec and holding him steady as he got his long legs situated.

  
“Magnus,” Alec groaned, shuddering as Magnus tightened his hold on his hips, getting him properly situated, lifting him slightly, making him shudder and gasp as he felt Magnus take his weight, all of his weight, between him and the wall.

  
“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_,” he chanted, especially as Magnus slowly let him down, sliding into him in an easy, smooth moment. “**_Fuck_**!” Alec shouted, tightening his hands on the handhold.

  
“Look at you,” Magnus purred, yanking Alec into the last inch, keeping a tight hold on Alec’s hips so he couldn’t move just yet, no matter how much the thighs around his waist flexed and demanded he move. “Loving this, aren’t you?”

  
Alec nodded his head, trying to suck in a deep breath of air, his chest heaving at the way Magnus’ arms were flexing, easily keeping him in place. “Yes, yes, please, come on.”

  
“I suppose that you were good about telling me what you wanted,” Magnus said, lowering his mouth to suck at Alec’s neck, right beneath his adam’s apple, leaving another mark there. “But I want to hear you say it, Alexander." 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath and whined, biting down on his lip as Magnus kept him from moving. "S-say what?”

  
“Mmm, don’t play coy. I’m better at it,” Magnus purred, sucking another mark into Alec’s neck.

  
“Magnus,” Alec growled, digging the heel of one of his feet into Magnus’ thighs. “Fuck me.”

  
“Your wish…” Magnus dropped the glamour when he raised his eyes back to Alec’s again and smirked, tightening his hold on Alec’s hips, lifting him up in an easy movement before slamming him back down. “Is my command.”

  
Alec shouted, his whole body shuddering as Magnus didn’t give him a moment to catch his breath, just lifted him again before slamming him back down. “Ah!” It took him an embarrassingly long time to start rocking into every motion, flexing his thighs to move with Magnus, but other than the handhold, Magnus had all of his weight, easily.

  
Magnus chuckled and leaned in to lick a stripe up Alec’s neck. “One of these times, I’ll make sure you can’t move. You have to stay there and let me carry you, let me fuck you, and you’ll just have to take what I give you." 

  
Alec bit down a shout, his head falling back against the wall with a dull thud, his breath coming in short pants as Magnus pulled him down into every thrust, fucking him harder and deeper. "Magnus…”

  
“What is it you like exactly, Alexander? Is it knowing that I can keep you pinned if you tried to get away?" Magnus asked, slowing down his thrusts, ignoring the desperate look from Alec, who tried to keep him moving with an obvious flex of his thighs.

  
"No, no, fuck, Magnus, please don’t stop,” Alec begged, biting down on his lip, trying to move enough to get Magnus to slam into him.

  
“Something less obvious then,” Magnus continued, claiming Alec’s lips in a slow kiss as he slammed his hips in deep again, ripping another noise out of his shadowhunter, Alec’s whole body arching. “I do know how much you like me fucking you, but perhaps it’s more than that. Perhaps you like feeling smaller? Or that someone else can be the strong one?" 

  
Alec bit down on his lip, gasping as Magnus slammed into him again and nodded. "Want, fuck, want that. Want to be fucked like this. Thrown around, sometimes.”

  
“Manhandled is the technical term, I believe,” Magnus said mildly, yanking Alec into another trust, watching him shout, his whole body starting to tremble, his cock leaking steadily against his stomach. 

  
“Yeah,” Alec gasped, opening his eyes to stare at Magnus again. “Want all of that.”

  
Magnus hummed and resumed his previous pace, rolling his hips into every yank down that he gave to Alexander’s body, watching him arch and shout all over again, his thighs tensing and his fingers flexing in his handhold.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alec chanted, slamming his eyes shut before he forced them open, staring at Magnus. The warlock was staring at him, golden eyes shinning and every ripple of the muscles in his arms, in his shoulders, had him trembling and flying to the edge. “Magnus, I’m not gonna,” he bit down on his lip. "Close, fuck.“

  
"Good,” Magnus growled, yanking Alec into another thrust, adjusting his grip. He wanted Alec to have more than ten fingerprint bruises on his hips, after all. He kept the motion constant, and Alec was shaking, his lips bitten red and his eyes glassy and desperate. “Want to see you come for me. Knowing I’m holding you up all on my own. That I’m going to pick you up and carry you to bed. That I’ll fuck you like this, any time you want." 

  
Alec wouldn’t admit that it was the idea of Magnus carrying him to bed that set him off, but fuck, it absolutely was. He shouted again, the delicious press of Magnus’ fingers on his hips holding him in place as he came, making a mess of their stomachs as Magnus held him, rocking into him hard and desperate.

  
"So beautiful,” Magnus panted, leaning up to kiss Alexander, even as his entire body started to go lax. It was Alexander’s arms coming lazily around his shoulders, holding onto him, clinging to him, trusting him that sent him flying over the edge, pressing Alec into the wall so he didn’t drop them both.

  
It was several long, delicious seconds before Magnus moved, sliding out of Alec and cleaning him up with a wave of his fingers. Alec opened his eyes, dropping his legs from around Magnus’ waist, leaning back against the wall. He managed a laugh and grinned at Magnus. “We’re doing that again, right?”

  
“_Absolutely_,” Magnus breathed, leaning in to kiss Alexander, savoring the gentle slide of their lips together as their breathing started to slow. Once he was sure that his legs weren’t jello from his incredible orgasm, he pulled back, carefully tugging Alec away from the wall. 

  
Magnus pulled Alec another foot away from the wall and moved, quickly tucking one arm behind Alec’s knees, and the other behind Alec’s shoulders, picking him up easily.

  
“Magnus!” Alec shouted, his eyes wide as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck for balance. “Put me down, I’m too-" 

  
"Nope,” Magnus said, striding towards the bedroom. “You aren’t too heavy, or too big, or too much.”

  
Alec’s breath caught and he shifted, carefully resting his head against Magnus’ neck. “You’re sure?” he asked, his voice soft.

  
“Of course,” Magnus said, kissing the top of Alec’s head as he strode towards their bedroom. He shifted through the doorway, making sure not to bang Alexander’s feet, bringing him to the bed, laying him down carefully, getting rid of some of the extra pillows with a quick snap of his fingers before he climbed in and opened his arms for Alec, holding his shadowhunter close. 

  
“You sure it’s not weird?” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ chest.

  
“Never,” Magnus promised, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Besides, do you have any idea how flattered I am that you ogle me as much as I do you?”

  
Alec blinked and burst into laughter, pressing in closer to Magnus, relaxing properly. “Can I tell you a secret?" 

  
Magnus smiled and kissed the top of Alec’s head. "Always.”

  
“Remember when you came to deliver the autopsy report to me and I was shirtless and training with the punching bag?” he asked, grinning against Magnus’ skin.

  
“Ooooooh, yes. I remember that day very well,” Magnus said. “You were quite the distraction.”

  
“I did that on purpose,” Alec admitted. “I thought, uh, you only wanted me for, um, my body. And that was how I was gonna prove it. I didn’t realize how much I’d…I’d like you looking.”

  
Magnus’ breath caught and it was his turn to burst into laughter. “Kinda backfired on you?”

  
“You have no idea,” Alec muttered. “You were so distracted, Magnus, and it was because of me.”

  
“Yes, well,” Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec’s hair again. “You’re very distracting, as we’ve well established.”

  
Alec grinned and let his eyes close. “You’re just as distracting to me. That was the point of telling you that." He yawned and settled in, closing his eyes.

  
Magnus gently rubbed Alec’s back until he felt his shadowhunter sag against him in sleep. Well, if that was the case, he was going to have to train shirtless far, far more often. And break out his collection of low cut shirts once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
